This invention relates generally to devices used in the health care industry. More particularly, it relates to a urine specimen collection cup having a retractable support arm for holding the cup in a sanitary, sample-taking orientation relative to the patient when urine specimens are taken.
The physical, chemical or microscopic analysis of human urine, or urinalysis, is an essential tool in the health care industry. Urinalysis can provide a wide range of information concerning the health and well being of a patient. The examination of urine color and clarity, the measurement of urine acidity and the detection of the presence of protein, sugar, bacteria and other matters found in urine can tell a great deal about the physical condition of the subject patient.
Urinalysis is performed ideally by using a fresh urine specimen, preferably the first voiding of the day since such specimens are most concentrated and more likely to reveal abnormalities in the urine. All urine tests are also performed ideally by using clean and uncontaminated collection vessels or containers. Additionally, it is recognized that microscopic urinalysis is best performed within the first one-half hour after collection of the specimen since allowing the sample to stand may cause bacterial overgrowth and even dissolution of cellular elements. In short, collection protocol requires that all specimens be collected in sterile containers, sealed against outside contamination and then refrigerated as soon as possible after collection.
Bacteriologic study of urine specimens poses a particular problem due to the inevitable contamination caused by the presence of organisms which reside in the vicinity of the human urethral opening. This contamination can be avoided by catheterization of the urinary bladder, but such is an extreme measure and clearly not recommended for routine examinations. Very reliable bacteriologic urine studies are possible, however, without catheterization by utilizing the so-called xe2x80x9cclean-catch mid-streamxe2x80x9d technique. For women, collecting a urine specimen in this manner involves partial voiding and then placement of a urinary collection cup between the legs to catch the xe2x80x9cmid-streamxe2x80x9d urine during continued voiding. This technique is difficult to accomplish without the patient soiling her hands during the urine collection process and without the risk of the patient""s hands contacting the collection cup during collection, thus risking inaccurate results due to bacteriologic contamination. In short, eliminating contact with the urine stream simple provides greater hygiene for the patient and reliability for the health care provider charged with handling and measuring the specimen contained within the cup.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a new, useful and uncomplicated urine specimen collection cup which eliminates the inconveniences, unsanitary practices and ineffective results common with convention urine collection devices. It is another object of this invention to provide such a cup which is manufactured to be disposable. It is still another object of this invention to provide such a cup which allows the patient to more easily hold the cup in specimen-collecting relation to her body and to avoid the risk of dropping the cup into the toilet. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cup which would make urine collection easier and more convenient and make patients feel more at ease with the process, thus reducing the stress associated with medical examinations. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cup which is particularly beneficial for pregnant or obese women who experience difficulty with reaching around the abdomen to hold a specimen cup. It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cup which minimizes the risk of contamination thereby avoiding the need to repeat the talking of urine samples and reducing costs to patients and the health care industry in general.
The present invention has obtained these objects. It provides for a disposable urine specimen collection cup which has a two-position locking handle incorporated and molded into it. In the preferred embodiment, the elongated handle is formed within a recess at one side of the specimen collection cup. When ready for use, the handle is pulled outwardly from the cup, raised and locked in place. The handle folds down against the side of the cup for re-storage of the cup and contents after collection of the specimen is completed. The foregoing and other features of the urine sample collection cup of the present invention will be further apparent from the detailed description which follows.